Trem Fantasma
by Jens Zero
Summary: O que você faria se sua melhor amiga te enfiasse dentro de um carrinho de trem fantasma, ao lado de um desconhecido, porém bonito? - OneShot - J & A


**Trem Fantasma**.

Naquele momento, eu estava louca para ter a cabeça de Isabella em minhas mãos.

Eu não tinha noção da capacidade de ela conseguir fazer com que eu faça coisas que eu não quero, ou vou a lugares onde não pretendo ir. Como agora.

Ela me socou dentro de um carrinho de um trem fantasma com um desconhecido – mas até que era um desconhecido que eu gostaria de ter lá em casa. Alto, com pele de marfim e cabelos cor de mel, e olhos verdes. Sim, no tempo que olhei para seu rosto, parecia uma eternidade por eu conseguir descrevê-lo em questão de segundos.

Ele parecia meio envergonhado por estar sentado ao lado de uma pessoa que nem conhecia. Quando me sentei ao seu lado – depois de claro, Isabella me socar lá dentro falando que se eu botar um pé para fora do carrinho ela me arrebenta a cara – eu dei um sorriso fraco para ele e falei "Hm, ameaça de amiga. Desculpe" e ele, deu também um sorriso fraco, e disse "Amigas legais" e eu pude sentir o sarcasmo emanar em suas palavras.

_Amigas legais_. Demais, não?

Eu fiquei meio encolhida no carrinho – ele parecia mais um carrinho de _Passeios do Amor_ do que de Trem Fantasma, de tão apertado que era. Alguns instantes, as mãos dele batiam sem querer nas minhas. O escuro, por um segundo, pareceu agradável, ainda mais quando se estava ao lado de um segundo deus grego da atualidade. E eu nem perguntei o nome dele.

O trem fantasma era o mais capenga de todos. Os enfeites não eram assustadores, muito pelo contrário. Eram hilários de tão idiotas que eram. Fiquei boa parte do caminho encolhida, com o cotovelo no joelho e o rosto apoiado na mão, olhando para o caminho, e fingindo susto. Foi quando eu soltei um "Oh! Que medo" com total ironia, que ele riu.

Sua risada baixa e leve invadiu meus tímpanos, me deixando calma, como se fosse uma melodia. Eu abri um sorriso calmo e me endireitei no carrinho. Nossos braços se bateram em uma curva. O caminho estava sendo longo demais.

"Você é da onde?" eu perguntei.

"Arizona" ele respondeu e eu, estranhamente, fiquei mal. Quer dizer, a distância é grande demais. "E você?" ele perguntou.

"Mississipi" falei, fazendo uma careta.

"O que te trás até... Forks?" ele perguntou, segurando o riso.

"Parentes" respondi, rapidamente. Isabella era _sim_ uma parente. Quer dizer, ela era mais que uma melhor amiga, era quase que uma irmã. Não de sangue. Mas tudo bem, isso não vem ao caso. "E você?" eu perguntei, olhando para ele, apesar da escuridão não ficar muito á favor da nossa conversa-em-trem-fantasma.

"Parentes, também" ele respondeu, e com o clarão de luz vermelha, pude ver um sorriso se formar em seu rosto, delicadamente. "Minha irmã mora aqui. Vim passar um tempo com ela. Pena que amanhã eu já vou embora..." ele fez uma pausa e botou as mãos na nuca. "Forks estava começando a ser uma cidade agradável"

Eu corei. Não entendi porque, mas senti que foi uma pequena indireta. Não querendo me gabar. Mas quando ele falou "... _estava começando a ser uma cidade agradável_", ele olhou para mim. Pude ver a luz vermelha que iluminava o boneco esqueleto brilhar em seu rosto. Dei graças a Deus por estar escuro – meu rosto fervia demais, o sangue havia subido rapidamente, eu me sentia um tomate.

"Que pena" falei, dando um sorriso torto, um pouco decepcionada. Logo agora que eu estava também, achando Forks uma cidade agradável. "Mas... Sem querer me intrometer, quem é sua irmã?" perguntei, olhando para ele. Ele deu uma leve risada e logo ouvi um estrondo e berrei de susto quando vi que havia algo na minha frente – o trem fantasma havia se tornado algo absurdo pra mim. Havia uma boneca enorme, pálida e de cabelos negros e compridos. Eu não _simpatizo_ com bonecas assim. Ele riu novamente com meu berro, e o pulo que eu dei.

Automaticamente eu havia dado um pulo para seu colo e me agarrei em seu pescoço. Quando percebi na forma que eu estava, eu corei absurdamente. Nossos rostos estavam próximos demais, e eu podia sentir a respiração dele. Normal. Nada acelerado. Meu coração acelerou quando as mãos dele escorregaram da nuca para a minha cintura, e com a luz vermelha aparecendo novamente, eu pude ver que ele estava com os olhos impregnados em mim.

Meu coração estava batendo de forma descompassada; parecia que ia pular para fora. Naquele exato momento, borboletas se formaram e começaram a voar brincalhonas no meu estômago.

"Desculpe" eu falei, saindo do seu colo rapidamente e olhei para o lado, disfarçando a situação.

"Sem problemas" murmurou. Olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos e ele parecia nada animado. Talvez eu, com meu berro histérico e meu salto canguru para seu colo tenha desanimado sua viagem. Ninguém quer uma anã, literalmente, pulando no seu colo depois de um berro por causa de uma boneca idiota de trem fantasma.

Há, há. Ninguém quer _mesmo_.

Dei uma risada baixa e nervosa com meus pensamentos e continuei a olhar para o local onde o trem fantasma seguia. Era monótono, sem graça. Só aquela boneca havia me metido medo. "Você não tem medo, não é mesmo?" ele perguntou, parecendo brincar em suas palavras.

"Não" respondi.

"Então por que berrou?"

"Foi apenas um susto" suspirei "Não simpatizo com garotas pálidas de cabelos negros. Me lembra aquelas... A tal da Kayako e Sadako, daqueles filmes japoneses aterrorizantes, tipo, _O grito_ e _O chamado_" estremeci "Desculpe, estou tagarelando demais"

"Não, não. Assunto em lugares monótonos é sempre bom" ele riu e virou seu rosto para mim. Com a luz roxa desta vez, pude ver que um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Um sorriso sem malícia, e novamente, ele estava olhando em meus olhos. Eu senti que um clima se formara naquele exato momento. E comecei a analisar os fatos.

Foi quando começou outra sessão de bonecos estúpidos e pálidos apareceram. Ótimo momento.

Dei um berro e tampei os olhos.

"Ei" ele disse, rindo e tirou uma das minhas mãos dos meus olhos e segurou-a, firme. "São só bonecos estúpidos. Nada de berrar ou ficar com medo" sua voz aveludada invadiu mais uma vez os meus tímpanos. Eu jurei poder ir à loucura naquele exato momento. Apareceu outra boneca, igual àquela outra de antes, e dei outro berro e pulei no seu colo.

_De propósito_.

Pedi desculpas novamente, e tentei sair. Mas desta vez ele não permitiu. Ele soltou minha mão e segurou firme na minha cintura. Me virou para ele e encarou meus olhos. Jurei poder corar naquele momento. As suas mãos continuavam firmes na minha cintura, e seus olhos presos aos meus.

Eu fiz a minha parte – me aproximei 40% dele. Agora, _ele_ tinha de avançar os outros 60%. E ele o fez. Seus lábios curiosamente gélidos se moldaram nos meus. Ele pediu passagem para entrar, e eu cedi. Sua língua explorou cada canto da minha boca. Naquele mesmo momento, eu tive meus minutinhos de história de conto de fadas.

Vi estrelas, fogos de artifícios, meteoros e até naves alienígenas.

Nunca tive uma sensação tão boa enquanto beijava um garoto. Também pedi passagem para explorar sua boca, e ele cedeu. Explorei cada canto, cada pedacinho, me deliciando do beijo. Fui parando aos poucos, e mordi de leve seu lábio inferior. Puxei de leve e soltei, e dei um selinho no mesmo momento. Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, depois o meu queixo, bochecha e desceu até o pescoço.

Depois voltou a me beijar – desta vez, de uma forma mais calorosa.

Levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos cor de mel e os baguncei, continuando a beijá-lo. Foi quando eu escorreguei do seu colo e parei no banco do carrinho, mas continuei com as mãos em seus cabelos, beijando-o. Quando separei nossos lábios, o último boneco apareceu, não causando nenhum surto de susto.

A claridade invadiu o local. Bateu em sua pele de marfim, e pude ver claramente, seus olhos verdes, que pareciam mais um par de esmeraldas de novo. Ele sorriu e eu sorri junto. Me levantei do carrinho, o trem fantasma havia chego ao fim. Ele se levantou, segurando a minha mão. Quando saímos do carrinho, ele a soltou. Antes de nos separarmos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele olhou novamente para mim e sorriu.

Eu sabia que aquilo não daria em nada. Apenas retribui o sorriso. Tinha sido o melhor beijo que eu havia recebido todos esses tempos. Acredito que será o único, o melhor de todos. Todos _mesmo_. Não há pessoa que beije tão bem quanto ele, e que me deixe vendo estrelas, foguetes, e várias outras coisas que brilham enquanto os meus olhos se mantém fechados.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza:

Trem Fantasma se tornou meu brinquedo favorito em um parque de diversões.

**

* * *

**

**Olá! **Aqui é a Mel, claro, como se não fosse óbvio.

Eu escrevi essa curta, baseando em algo que aconteceu comigo nessa quinta feira. Eu havia ido com meu pai e meu irmão mais novo para um parque de diversões, o famosinho _Beto Carrero World_. E lá, encontrei uma amiga que eu não via há muito tempo, e claro, ela estava matando aula também. AUHAUAHUAHA. Eu e ela encontramos dois rapazes bonitinhos, um louro e um moreno, e o louro estava indo para o trem fantasma e minha amiga me forçou a ir até lá.

O papo foi quase o mesmo. Foi praticamente, tudo igual, tirando a parte de pular no colo dele de propósito e berrar. E depois de ficar com ele - QUINZE vezes seguidas indo para o trem fantasma... - o trem fantasma se tornou meu brinquedo favorito.

Eu também não sei o nome dele, e ele não sabe o meu, tanto que minha amiga também ajudou muito me chamando de **ÔÔ guria!** e ele não descobriu meu nome. Ele era bonito, e mora em uma cidade não tão longe da minha. Mas não garanto romances, acredito que não haverá nada. UAHUAHAUUHA

Bem, sem tagarelice. Um beijo, boa semana, espero que gostem!

_Mel._


End file.
